until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah
Hannah Washington is a character and the main antagonist of Until Dawn. She is portrayed by Ella Lentini. She was a friend of the game's protagonists, until they humiliated her in front of Mike, whom she was in love with. This incident caused Hannah, and her twin sister, Beth, to run into the woods and never to be seen again. A year after their disappearance, the protagonists spent the night together in a log cabin in an attempt to forget about their treatment of her. Appearance Hannah's height is 5'8", and her twin sister, Beth. She has medium-shoulder length chocolate-brown hair, wears onyx-black rectangular glasses, and a brown blouse. She has a dark caramel complexion. After Beth finds her in the woods, she wears Beth's fuchsia pink coat. Hannah has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her upper right arm. Hannah got the tattoo after taking a magazine compatibility test that indicated that she and Mike were not naturally compatible, and advising her to do something reckless in order to get his attention, such as running away from home or getting a tattoo. Personality At the beginning of the game, Hannah is shown to have a crush on Mike. Based on her diary and her actions in the prologue, Hannah is seen as being very trusting towards others. After she turned into a wendigo, she transforms into a cruel and calculated killer, and methodically stalks her former friends before attacking quickly and viciously. It appears that she may have retained some remnants of her humanity, and with the exception of Mike, will have a specific method for killing each of her former friends. Until Dawn Biography Shortly before February 2nd, 2014, Hannah invited the friends of her brother Josh and her sister Beth to the cabin a year before the game starts in hopes of seeing Mike. The year before her disappearance, she had finished her senior year of high school. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Around 2 AM on February 2nd, 2014, while she was there, the survivors, with the exception of Sam, who was unwilling, Josh and Chris, who had passed out while drinking, convinced Hannah to perform a strip tease in front of Mike while they hid in the room. The survivors popped out right as Hannah was about to take off her shirt. When Hannah saw this, she fled into the woods and the survivors chased her to the door, calling after her. Her twin sister, Beth, ran into the woods after her and found her crying on the ground. They heard a noise behind them and fled to the edge of a cliff. Hannah and Beth fell off the cliff while backing up, but Beth managed to grab the cliff's ledge with one hand and Hannah's hand with the other. The Stranger reaches his hand out to Beth, who can either drop Hannah and take his hand or drop from the cliff. Regardless of Beth's choice, they both fall from the ledge. 'Chapter 7' It is revealed that Hannah survived the fall with a broken leg and watched her sister die of her injuries. She became lost and trapped in the mines shortly after. While down in the mines she buried her sister and took her sweater to stay warm. For 30 days Hannah awaited rescue, possibly hearing rescuers looking for her above the ground not knowing where she was, all while starving to death. She then heartbrokenly resorted to unearthing Beth and eating her corpse under the influence of a Wendigo Spirit. Three days later she transformed into a wendigo and escaped the mines. 'Chapter 10' Hannah is seen as the main Wendigo that prey on those that pranked her a year ago- but whether she is aware of this is unknown (it is said that once a person turns into a Wendigo, they do not remember who they were and lose their humanity, resulting in unconscious actions, like murder). As the survivors attempt to retreat back to the lodge, Hannah may be able to kill Ashley, Matt, Chris (if he's still alive), and Jessica, depending on player actions. Towards the end of the game, she kidnaps Josh and depending on choices, will either drag him into the mines which makes him resort to cannibalism and become a Wendigo as well, or kill him by crushing his skull. Hannah can also be seen (depending on choices) killing Emily in the mines by gouging her thumbnails into Emily's eyes. After breaking into the lodge, Hannah began fighting other wendigos that also broke in. One of the fight scenes causes a gas leak that the remaining survivors should ignite to destroy the lodge. Hannah, and the remaining wendigos in the lodge, will be killed by the ensuing fire. Death *Sam or Mike will light the cabin on fire causing an explosion killing Hannah and the other wendigo. Killed Victims *Jessica (Determinant) *Matt (Determinant) *Emily (Determinant) *The Stranger *Chris (Determinant) *Ashley (Determinant) *Josh Washington (Determinant) '' *Two Wendigos *Sam ''(Determinant) *Mike (Caused, Determinant) Relationships Ashley Ashley and Hannah seem to be good friends, but Ashley still went through with the prank. The player can choose whether or not Ashley says that she's sorry about the prank and never meant to hurt her or whether she asks what happened to Hannah while using the Ouiji board. As a wendigo, Hannah will mimic Jessica's voice to lure Ashley. If she succeeds, she will swiftly decapitate Ashley. Beth Washington Beth is Hannah's twin sister, she is the one who runs away in a result to find Hannah, after their friends' prank goes wrong. Beth finds Hannah in the woods after she flees and offers her coat to a freezing Hannah. Hannah and Beth then see something and proceed to run further away from the Cabin, until they get to a cliff, not wanting to go near to the person or thing Hannah slips and drags Beth down, the camera gets over the cliff and we find out Hannah and Beth are alive and dangling off the edge of the cliff. The Stranger tries to reach his hand out to Beth. She has the choice of letting go of Hannah or letting go of the branch that Beth is holding onto; either way Hannah and Beth both fall of the cliff. Chris Hannah isn't shown to have any interactions with Chris during her life, although he is one of the only three lodge survivors to not play the prank on her. Despite having no involvement in the prank, if he was caught by Hannah as a wendigo, she will swiftly decapitate him. Emily Hannah is shown to have a negative relationship with Emily when she was alive, likely due to Hannah having a crush on her then boyfriend, Mike. Emily is compliant in the prank against her, but later regrets her actions. As a wendigo, Hannah is especially cruel if she catches Emily, and will kill her by slowly and deliberately gouging her eyes out. Jessica Hannah's relationship with Jessica in the start of the game seems to be a shakey one, as she is the one who comes up with the idea of playing a prank on Hannah. She states her motivations for the prank as looking out of her girl, Em, who was dating Mike at the time. Even though it seemed more like an act of jealousy seeing that she dates Mike herself, a year later. As with the case for Emily, Hannah as a wendigo appears to be particularly sadistic and cruel when killing Jessica, inserting a finger down her throat and tearing off her lower jaw, and beheading her post-mortem. This may be the result of Jessica's intimate relationship with Mike, as well as her loudly boasting about having intercourse with him as they were being stalked. Josh Washington Josh is Hannah and Beth's brother. He has a good relationship with both twins, in the beginning, Beth can try to wake Josh up for help, as she sees Hannah run past the window. However, Josh doesn't move as he is passed out and drunk. One year later, after Hannah and Beth have disappeared, their friends begin to think that they are dead and Josh is still mourning his sisters' deaths and blaming himself for being drunk and passed out and not being able to help Beth or Hannah. However, Josh is revealed to be the Psycho that tortures everyone involved in the prank exactly a year ago. Josh does this because he knows that if they never played the prank, Hannah and Beth would still be alive as they never would have run off into the woods, Beth wouldn't have had to go and get Hannah and make sure she was okay, because Hannah wouldn't have been upset. Even as a wendigo, Hannah may recognize familial ties, as she would spare Josh if he recognizes her. Otherwise, she crushes his skull, probably for forgetting her who she is and/or for not saving her and Beth. Matt Hannah isn't shown to really have a positive relationship with Matt. Although he was not one of the orchestrators of the prank, he was compliant and filmed her taking her shirt off for Mike. As a wendigo, Hannah would aggressively pursue Matt, and can kill him by ramming a hook through his lower jaw or smashing his face in. Mike It can be seen by reading her journal and the reason behind the prank played at the beginning that Hannah had a crush on Mike. Her diary, found by Ashley and Chris in the dollhouse, has his name multiple times in it. She keeps a photo of Mike at the Prom in high school hidden underneath a stack of papers on her pin-up board in her room at the lodge, a magazine test to see if you fit together as a couple with her and Mike's name on it was found by Sam in her room as well. Hannah cared so deeply about Mike that some of the affection appeared to have remained even after she became a Wendigo. He is the only person she doesn't kill directly, only watches and injures. Sam Sam was Hannah's best friend and one of the only three survivors that did not take part in the prank that caused Hannah to flee into the woods. Sam expresses that she thinks the prank shouldn't happen in the start when she says "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" and persists to say that "It's not her fault" that she has a crush on someone who is taken. Sam is the only lodge survivor who attempts to stop the prank and warn Hannah. After discovering the prank went wrong, Sam sharply criticized her friends as "jerks". Despite the close friendship, as a wendigo, Hannah shows no mercy and will kill Sam by brutally impaling her in the lower abdomen with her claws if given the chance. Notes *She was born before Beth. *Hannah is the only one of the ten lodge members to be unplayable in-game. *The Washington Lodge has been on the mountain for years, and the family visited without any issues or attacks. It is possible that once Hannah became a Wendigo, she was vengeful and attacked her old friends at the lodge, provoking other Wendigo to attack as well, if she still held on to a little humanity. *Hannah as a Wendigo appears to have specific methods for killing her former friends, usually preferring to attack the head. If given the opportunity, she always impales Sam in the stomach, decapitates Chris, rips off Jessica's lower jaw, and gouges Emily's eyes. Only Matt and Ashley can be dispatched in two different methods, She will kill Matt by smashing his face and and impaling his jaw using hook and, she will kill Ashley by decapitating her and gouging her eyes out . **Hannah appears to have a tendency to attack her victims heads, and several heads were collected afterwards. This can be seen when Sam and Mike open the door to her lair, and depending on player's actions, the heads of Jessica, Matt, Ashley, and Chris can be seen. *As a Wendigo, Hannah appears larger and stronger than the other Wendigos and seems to appear more dominant over them. This might be because she is a recently turned Wendigo as the rest were transformed back in the 50s at the latest. **However, her strength may also be because she was most likely possessed by the Wendigo spirit of the Makkapitew, who was known to be the strongest of all the Wendigo, who was killed by the Stranger moments after her fall. * The only playable character Hannah can't kill is Mike, as he is guaranteed to survive up to the climactic scene and will either escape or ignite the lodge before Hannah can kill him. As noted, Hannah never inflicts fatal injuries on Mike despite having many opportunities to do so. * If Mike successfully shoots at the figure at the top of the mineshaft, Hannah will appear in later chapters with a bullet lodged in her head, reinforcing the idea that bullets are almost useless against Wendigos. Gallery ProfileHannahVideo.png|Hannah's appearance in an alpha version of the game Hannah Poster.png|Hannah's "Missing" poster Until-Dawn™_20150825132330.jpg|Hannah removing her top for Mike in the Prologue BethAndHannahCliff.png|Hannah and Beth before their disappearance WashingtonFamilyPortrait.png|Chris discovers the Washington Family Portrait PromPhoto.png|A picture of Hannah, Sam, Mike, and Emily getting ready for the senior prom BeachPhoto.png|A picture of Hannah, Beth, and Josh at Cape Cod Hannah Hannah Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wendigos